listen up! there's an Devil in the vatican!
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: Anderson's on another vamp hunt where he meets a sweet young girl, name Prudence. find out what happens when he find out what she really is! has the vatican lost their minds!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-welcome New girl!

**Hm this is kinda going to seem a lot like my other Anderson fiction, probably I kinda hope not. Anyway I thought about this nice and hard for a long time before starting Xd. So I hope you like this one, no it's not a one shot story! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Anderson crept along the inside of an abandoned old building. Another vampire had been running amuck around this small town and Anderson was called in by Maxwell to get rid of them all. He kept close to the shadows of the building, bayonets drawn and ready for whatever may come next. It was late at night and the building was eerily silent. Suddenly the sound of footsteps on stone filled his ears. He headed for the sound, when he reached where the sound was coming all he saw was girl with long blue hair laying on the ground. She rolled over showing that she was still alive.

He walked up to the young girl and knelt down. The girl was still breathing and it looked more like she was asleep. He nudged the girl to wake her up seeing as she looked human and not a vampire.

"Wake up lass, this isn't the place to sleep youngin." He said, she groaned.

"Five more minutes pwease." She mumbled, Anderson gave the girl a strange look, this girl was either one of them or slow in the head. Suddenly her eyes flew open revealing bright purple and blue colored eyes. She looked over at the priest and yawned.

"Eh? Where am I?" she asked her accent was American. Anderson stood helping the young girl up. She couldn't be any older than fifteen or sixteen. Her hair reached down to her hips and she wore a frilled dark blue skirt and cut off shirt that had a ribbon around the neck with a gothic cross charm on it. She was slim with blue stained lips and purple thigh-high socks that also had gothic crosses on them.

"In an abandoned building, ye were asleep." Anderson explained. The girl sat up, "what are you doing in a place like this? It's dangerous."

"Huh, last thing I remember is explorin' this place, when these guys came outta nowhere." The girl said, then she jumped to her feet. "Oh but I have a job to do!" she said then began searching her person.

"Uh any chance you've seen my stuff?" she asked Anderson shook his head.

"They probably took it, these things just love trophies." He said, the girl groaned.

"Aw man, those things were so cool too." She whined. Anderson put his hand over her mouth silencing her.

"Shh, if these abominations hear ye y'll surely be dead." He said, the girl squirmed he paid no attention.

"I want ye to stay close alright? I'll get ye out safe and sound." He said, the girl blushed slightly.

"I like your accent sir, who are ya?" She asked, succeeding in pulling Anderson's hand off her mouth. He looked down at her.

"I am Father Alexander Anderson." He said the girl then slipped out of his grip, tapping her chin with her slender finger.

"Alexander Anderson, alexander Anderson." She repeated, "Pretty name, long too. Got a pet name?" Anderson shook his head.

"Hm, well I'm Prudence, you can call me Prue if you wanna." She said sweetly. Then there was a loud thump noise, Prue jump and squeal.

"Stay close to me, and you'll be safe alright?" Anderson said standing in front of her and began walking. Prue grabbed him by the wrist.

"What're you gonna do?" she asked, Anderson grinned.

"I aim to send all these hellish monsters back to hell." He said Prue gave a wary look to the priest, but followed him anyway.

~0~

Anderson and the young girl Prue walked down the corridors of the building before they made it to the basement store room where the vampires were said to be dwelling.

"Stay here, I'll get rid of the monsters." Anderson said, Prue gave him a look crossing her arms.

"What am I twelve?" she hissed. Anderson turned and glared. She jumped in surprise then made the gesture of zipping her mouth up, and tossing the nonexistent key. Anderson then moved further into the store room. There were chain link kennels filled with cadavers of the victims that were drained of blood by the scum vampires and crates filled with god only knew what.

He walked a few more steps before six vampires jumped out from behind the crates. Anderson swung his bayonets slicing through two of them. He began ranting and shouting calling the vampires spawns of hell and that he was going to send them back to their maker. When suddenly he was ambushed by another set of vamps from behind; one sliced open his chest, blood spilling out of the wound another hit him in the back of the head with a plank of wood. Another kicked him in the back of the legs, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

For a moment he thought he was done for and the vampires might have gotten the better of him, when he heard a female voice shout out and the sound of gunfire. Anderson and the vampires looked up seeing Prudence on top of a stack of crates.

"Alright you blood sucking bastards, time to meet you're maker!" she shouted then did a front flip off the stack shooting at the gang of vampires. Anderson could have sworn he saw a tail on the young girl, as she spun around shooting down vampire after vampire until they were all dead and she was standing over him. She looked down at him.

"Guess what I found!" she said gaily, then pointed at the belt and holsters. "My vampire hunting gear." It was then that he got a good look at the girl, she did have a tail, and horns! They were small and protruded from her forehead. How come he never noticed them before? He quickly stood, grabbing one of his bayonets and pointing it at her. Prue jumped.

"Woaw there buddy, I'm on _your_ side." She said, taking a step back. Then realized that she had a tail and horns. "Oh these, uh yeah long story." She said, the tail coiled around her waist and she shook her head the horns now being covered by her unnaturally blue hair.

"What are you, demon? Vampire?" Anderson said, Prue shook her head then smiled.

"I'm an angel."

**Well how do you like that? I debated on how the girl was going to be, at first she was going to be a spitfire girl with a trigger happy attitude. Then I debated on the strong silent type of girl. then I opted out and went with Prue. Tell me what you think in your reviews Ja-ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**So last chapter you found out that the girl Prudence, that Anderson thought he had saved, was really a gunsligging vampire hunting angel with devil horns and tail! I bet you're wondering how that is right? Well you'll see, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Angel? You take me for a fool?" Anderson asked, Prue pouted.

"I'm also here to meet up with Iscariot's leader, Enrico Maxwell." She said. Anderson brought the blade to her throat. She gulped holding up her hands defensively.

"I can prove it, just call Mister Maxwell now, he'll explain everything." Prue said, Anderson didn't lower his blade.

"Or you could just kill me and find yourself in a shit-ton of trouble." She said, Anderson cocked an eyebrow.

"Honestly Father, if I was a devil or demon, you'd be dead by now. Even with those regenerations powers of yours." Prue said, still trying to convince the priest to lower his weapons.

"I knew devils were clever, dressing up as a child was very impressive." Anderson said.

"Hey I'm not a child! I'm seventeen years old! Back in the old days that was considered a woman!" Prue said pointing at the priest.

"If you're an angel why are you so young?" Anderson asked; Prue's face went from fearful to somber.

"I don't wanna talk about that." She said, turning her back to the priest. "Just trust me, you did before I killed all those vampires." Anderson lowered his blade, Prue turned only to be knocked out by Anderson.

~0~

When Prue regained consciousness she was in a cage. She sighed, and uncoiled her tail from around her waist and began to bite on the tip.

"No, not the cages again." She whimpered, then she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see two women, one with blonde hair and the other in a nuns outfit with glasses.

"So she showed her true form, that's a surprise." The blonde woman said, as she fiddled with a gun that was in her hand.

"I'm not a devil I swear!" Prue said, "I came here to work for the Vatican, not condemn it!"

"I don't know, she seems too innocent to be a devil." The nun said. The blonde woman glared back at her.

"Yumi, demons and monsters will do whatever they can to get what they want." She said, the woman now known as Yumi sighed.

"Oh for the love of the Goddess! Let me out! I'm part of the good guys, just asked Mister Maxwell, he knows, he sent for me!" Prue screamed, the two women looked over at her puzzled.

"Goddess?" Yumi repeated. Prue bit her lip, she wasn't supposed to say.

"Yes, she's a servant to the Church of Lilith." Said a male voice, from behind a door a man with blondish hair and purple eyes walked in.

"Please tell me you're Mister Enrico Maxwell." Prue begged.

"Yes, that I am." He said, Prue jumped with glee.

"Oh thank Lilith! So you'll tell these ladies to let me go?" she asked. Then noticed Anderson standing behind Enrico.

"See I told you I was one of the good guys." She said turning her back to the people flicking her tail.

"Yeah but you also said you were an angel, that was a lie." Anderson said flatly, Prue puffed out her cheeks.

"Oh don't so high and mighty with me, so a told a little lie. Not that big a deal." She said, swishing her tail.

"So then what are you?" Enrico asked, smiling a bit.

"Well whilst you would call me a devil, I'm more human than supernatural." She said, spinning around to face them.

"there's no way I can believe you're a human being." The blonde woman said (this person's name escapes me sorry.) Prue cut her eyes.

"I said I was mostly human, you dolt. I would say I have divine power but that'd be pushing it." she said the small group gave her a look.

"Ok so I have no idea what I am!" she growled siting down and crossing her arms. "But I ain't a Devil!"

"Alright that's enough arguments for one day." Enrico said, "Release Prudence at once." He said. The blonde woman unlocked the cage Prue was in, she jumped out and stretched.

"Say you know where my stuff is?" she asked, as she coiled her tail back around her waist.

"Your weapons have been taken care of, not to worry Prudence." Enrico said, Prue tilted her head.

"Yeah I figured that, but I'm actually talking about my bag." She said cracking her back. "Lemme tell ya dying's hard on the body." Anderson gave her a look.

"Yes I can die and live again just like you, Anderson." She said winking.

"That has been taken care of as well." Enrico said. Prue cut her eyes.

"I'd like that back please, with everything in it." she said. Enrico nodded.

"Of course, once it's done being searched for anything the Vatican won't allow, it will be returned." He said.

"I said _everything_ besides what on earth could I possibly have that the Church of Lilith would allow that the Vatican wouldn't?" Prue growled, balling up her fists.

"Pentagrams for instance." The blonde woman said.

"Hey I realize what I look like but I would never carry around anything like that!" she shouted, "Well maybe one but that's not even the right kind."

"Well since this is all cleared up, I'm sure you had a long trip coming to Europe from America. You must be tired, come I will show you to your room." Enrico said, Prue shrugged.

"Whatever you say sir." She said and followed Enrico out of the little room they were all in.

"What kind of vampire slayer wears such a skimpy outfit anyway?" The blond woman mumbled once Prue and Enrico left.

"One from Lilith's group, they're a bit loose on their rules for clothing." Anderson explained.

"Father Anderson you can't honestly say you trust this girl do you?" The woman asked. Anderson shook his head.

"I may not trust her, but if she has proof she's from Lilith's group I have no say." He said, then also left, leaving Yumi and the blonde woman.

**No, Prue is not a devil nor an angel, once I got to thinking the part of an angel coming to work for the Vatican seemed more like something out of black butler or something. Not that I'm dissing black butler. Prue is really just a human with a curse, and a touch of immortality. Or so she thinks, since she doesn't exactly know. Anyway to clarify I am not a religious person, not an atheist either. So I may exaggerate some things about the two religions such as Wiccan and Catholic, please do not be offended by this I mean no harm to anyone who is part of either religion. I myself just do not partake in them. tell me what you think in your reviews! Ja-ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Last chapter you found out Prue wasn't a demon or an angel; it was just a little lie. In retrospect it was a stupid lie, but a lie none the less. Here Prue will be assigned to a partner to hunt down more vampires, and wait till you see who she's partnered with, oh and thank you mister anonymous for your review, yes it was just a plot device how else was I supposed to show Prue was a vamp slayer? Anyway thank you for the first review. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

The next morning Anderson was called down to Enrico's office for a new mission. Once he arrived he saw Prue, now dressed in a red version of what she wore the day before, complete with Gothic cross charm on her ribbon bow. Her hair was different, now tied off in pigtails with silver cross hair clips, and she also wore a belt that had many types of weapons.

"Mornin' Anderson." She said sweetly, he said nothing only looked down at the belt, it had daggers, a cross white with a tiny Wiccan pentagram inside, twin silver glock pistols which also had a pentagram within a cross, and several ammo canisters. All this surprisingly fitting on one belt.

"That's all I needed from you Prudence, you may leave now." Enrico said ending whatever business Anderson had missed.

"Yes sir!" Prue said, then ran out of the room, giving the peace sign to Anderson as she left. Anderson narrowed his eyes and pretended not to notice her.

"You're going to have to get used to Prudence Anderson." Enrico said leaning back in his chair. Anderson, stood up straight.

"Since when does Iscariot seek help from Lilith's Group?" Anderson asked.

"Since London's bug problem has gone so far out of control even we cannot stop it without help." Enrico explained, "Now I want you to go to London and destroy this new group of vampires, before they get out of control." He said tossing down a file onto his desk for Anderson.

"They've been sucking the blood of young school girls attending a private catholic school." He said, Anderson picked up the folder and nodded. As he turned the leave Enrico stopped him. "Prudence will also be going, so do fill her in."

Anderson's eye twitched, he hadn't thought he would have to keep that thing around. He said nothing however and just left the room, only to bump into Prudence and knock her down.

"Owie!" she said rubbing the sore spot on her hip. She then looked up at Anderson.

"Sup buddy, new mission? Huh?" she asked, her tail unraveling from around her waist as she got excited.

"Let's get one thing straight; I'm not yer buddy, and if we're going to be workin' together, you're going to have to stop letting that monstrosity show in public." He said, Prue jumped to her feet.

"Chya, I already know that, but it's not like I can't let loose around here right?" she asked, her blue and purple eyes looking up at Anderson sweetly. He cut his eyes at the young vamp slayer.

"Actually no you can't, you'll scare the children." He said, Prue pouted.

"I suppose I would…" she thought aloud, then wrapped her tail around her waist again. "So about that mission?"

"We leave for London, hurry up and get ready." He said, walking off. Prue tilted her head as he left.

"Cool, I just have to get one thing." She said running off. Anderson said nothing, just kept walking.

~0~

When Prue returned she seemed more confident than before. She was still dressed in her red outfit, and nothing else had changed, Anderson wondered what exactly she had left to get then decided he didn't really care.

"Alright, off to London!" Prue shouted, throwing her fist in the air. Anderson face palmed.

"So how we gettin' there? train?" she asked, looking up at Anderson, realizing just how tall he was compared to her.

"No, by plane." He said, Prue looked up at him.

"Man Father Anderson you're amazingly tall! Wait plane!" she shrieked. Anderson cocked an eyebrow as he began walking to the airport.

"Yes, why?" he asked, Prue bit her lip.

"I…hate….flying." she whimpered, Anderson rolled his eyes.

"Well it's the fastest way to London, so pick up the pace." He said, leaving Prue behind.

"But, planes are scary!" she moaned running to catch up with him. "I mean how does that metal trap even get up into the air? It has no wings to flap."

"It doesn't matter how they fly, they just do." Anderson said.

"I envy you Father Anderson; you're braver than I am when it comes to that stuff." Prue said sweetly. Anderson rolled his eyes; this was going to be a long trip.

Once they arrived to the airport Prue stopped once at the boarding bay. Anderson turned to face her, an exhausted look on his face.

"What be it now?" he groaned, Prue bit her lip.

"I can't get on that thing; it's scary." She said, clutching her plane ticket Anderson sighed.

"It's fine you won't fall from the sky or anything like that." He said, in a surprisingly calmer tone.

"Fine…but don't expect me to be as calm as you." she said, walking to catch up with the priest.

"I don't get it you hunt monsters and vampires alike, why so scared of a plane?" Anderson asked.

"When I'm fighting vampires I'm not completely hopeless." Prudence said, following Anderson on the plane.

**Boop boop bee-doop boop! Anyone know who said that? Haha I can't remember the character's name. but she was cute, haha hey if you know who that was tell me in your reviews to prove someone actually reads this stuff. Haha tell me what you think of the chapter, ja-ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Yay! I don't know why I'm celebrating but I am. Anyway in case if some people are offended by my story, well I already told you all in chapter three that I'm not a religious person, nor do I have anything against people who are. People throughout the world stretch and bend the rules of religion in stories and movies. I mean no I repeat **_**NO**_** offence to those of the Wiccan or catholic faith. Everything in this story is made up and false, there may be a few truths in it, but that's very slim. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Land! Oh thank the Goddess for land!" Prue shouted once the plane landed, Anderson gave the girl a sideway glance as she danced around in the airport. "I never wanna fly again!"

"You'll have to; when we finish this mission." Anderson said. Prue shivered.

"Don't remind me!" she whined. "Say, where are we supposed to go anyway Father Anderson?"

"A catholic school called; St. Marian School for girls." Anderson said. "Though as to where that school is located the file did not say."

"Hey I know that school, I used to go there." Prue said, Anderson gave her a look. "For a brief moment in time, anyway I know where it is, come on."

~0~

Once they arrived at the school, they noticed it was empty, it was a Monday morning and not a single soul could be found. Anderson and Prue looked at each other with suspicion; it was the day time, so the school should have been safe enough to let the students attend class so why wasn't there a sound to be heard? They entered the building and soon found their answer.

Bodies of staff and students littered the floors of the school, all drained of blood. Anderson summoned a pair of bayonets whilst Prue drew her twin glock pistols.

"I don't get it Father Anderson; it's the middle of the day, there shouldn't be any vampires here." Prue said. Anderson walked ahead.

"I don't know, the vampire must have found a way to avoid sunlight somehow, or the monster did this during the night, either way doesn't matter, our mission is still clear." He said.

"Right; Kill the damned and send it back to hell." Prue said following Anderson's lead and walking cautiously through the corridors of the school.

They went all through the lower levels no sign of the vampire(s) or any survivors. Prue looked at all the young girls, all her age or younger; It was a shame to see such young girls lying there dead, not able to see what their lives could have been like. Prue grit her teeth, there was no way she was going to let this bastard survive encountering her.

Upon going to the second floor, they heard the sound of girl crying. They immediately ran to the sound. They saw four elementary girls crying in the corner of a classroom, Anderson ran up to them followed by Prue.

"Are you girls alright?" Anderson asked, the girls cried and pushed themselves further into the corner to get away.

"Geez father Anderson, don't you know anything?" Prue asked, moving in front of him and smiling.

"It's ok, he's not as scary as he looks." She said sweetly to the girls. Anderson cocked his furrowed his brow. He wasn't scary, was he?

"Do you know where the scary monster went?" Prue then asked, the girls nodded their heads Prue smiled sweetly.

"Can you tell us where he is? Don't worry we'll protect you." she said assuring the poor kids they would be safe. The girls pointed to a spot behind Prue and Anderson, they turned and saw a vampire in nun clothing. She was smiling evilly.

"It seems there are two more lambs to the slaughter." She said, her fangs elongated, Anderson readied his bayonets and Prue aimed her guns at the vampire. The vampire lunged herself at Anderson, he swung one of his bayonets at the vampire's neck. The vampire ducked and tackled Anderson to the ground, and sliced open his neck. Blood sprayed and the four girls behind Prue screamed; Prue aimed her guns at the vampire's head.

"In the name of the Goddess, I shall send you back to your damnation!" she shouted sound of gunfire was heard, the vampire then turned to dust. Prue looked around; those weren't her guns that fired.

"Oh my, the Goddess?" said a voice, Prue glared at the figure that stepped into the room; copper colored eyes, black hair, and pale skin wearing a red fedora and coat, the figured grinned showed white fangs. "That's a surprise, the Vatican's dog and a person of Lilith's Group."

"Vampire!" Prue growled, showing her tail and horns. Alucard cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh a _demon_ of Lilith's Group." He corrected himself, Prue growled now aiming her guns at Alucard.

"I am no demon; I don't prey upon the blood of innocence. Vampire!" she said, then fired her guns shooting Alucard in the head and chest. Alucard just looked at her eyes narrowed and still grinning.

"Interesting little toy you have there, demon girl. Too bad it won't work against true undead." He said, readying his own weapon. Prue glared, and ran after Alucard, jumping and landing her foot on his face and landing in the hallway.

"You wanna play vampire, come play!" she shouted, she had to get the vampire away from the little kids. She fired at his back.

"What in Lilith's name is taking Anderson so long to come back?" she thought to herself as Alucard turned, only to have a bayonet get lodged into his neck.

"Father Anderson!" Prue shouted happily, Alucard chuckled.

"So the Dog of the Vatican has finally come back to us." He said aiming his Jackal at Anderson and his Castle at Prue. "Here I thought I'd get bored."

"Master!" a female voice shouted down the hall. Prue turned to see a woman with blond hair and red eyes staring at her with a large gun and big…eyes. (:3)Prue and Seras stared each other for a moment, then Seras noticed Prue's tail and horns.

"A demon?" she said aloud. Prue then shot, at her.

"I am not a demon!" she shouted running after her. Seras jumped back, only to have a dagger hit her in the arm. Seras fell to the ground, with a yelp and soon Prue was standing over her, one of her guns aiming for her head.

~0~

"Seems your little demon girl's found my police girl, Anderson." Alucard said, now aiming both guns at Anderson. Anderson held his bayonets at Alucard's neck. "I wonder which one will come out alive."

Anderson lunged his bayonets into Alucard's throat while Alucard fired one his guns a bullet going through Anderson's head. Both fell to the ground unconscious; Alucard began to laugh after the brief silence. He stood first followed by Anderson. Anderson summoned another bayonet, he then lunged at Alucard swinging his bayonets at Alucard. Alucard dodged swinging his castle down hard into the back of Anderson's head.

Anderson staggered a bit from the blunt force but soon stood turning and throwing his third bayonet at Alucard's neck. Alucard was taken by surprise by this that he didn't notice Anderson come at him with two more bayonets slice off his head. Anderson, now satisfied by the vampire's decapitation ran off to find Prue.

~0~

"In the name of the Goddess, almighty Lilith in heaven," Prue said, taking the safety off her gun, "I shall send your wondering soul back to hell." She didn't get time to fire however when Anderson called her name.

"Prudence, time to go." Anderson said, the four children clinging to his legs. Prue turned to face him.

"There's still one more!" she shouted.

"Leave 'em, they're from Hellsing." Anderson said, Prue looked down at Seras who was staring wide eyed at Prue's tail an horns. Prue growled, then put her guns away and hid her demonic looking appendages.

"I don't know what this Hellsing is, but be lucky you're part of it vampire." She said, then ripped her dagger out of Seras' arm, a bit satisfied when she let out a yelp in pain. Prue then walked over to Anderson and the four girls and smiled sweetly.

"See? I told you he wasn't as scary as he looked." The four girls rubbed their eyes and smiled meekly.

**That's the end of chapter 4 I hope you all like this story so far. It takes me for sodding ever to type these things since I type on the fly yaknow? Anyway tell me what you think in your reviews! Ja-ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Last chapter we all saw Alucard and Seras. Yaknow I'm actually a big fan of Alucard, if you looked on my flash drive you would find a majority of two things; Music and Alucard pictures. However I have this annoying habit of putting my Oc's against my favorite characters it really gnaws on my insides when I do too. But if I put my characters with a character I like against a character I like I feel better. Does anyone else feel the same way? ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Father Anderson, what's going to happen with the four girls?" Prue asked, Anderson shrugged.

"They're orphans, so they will be sent to an orphanage the Vatican looks over." He explained. "No need to worry about them though, they weren't bitten."

"I know that, but still, they're just kids imagine the psychological trauma to them after seeing their friends be slaughtered by that, thing." Prue said somberly.

"That's why it's Iscariot's job to destroy all demonic monsters." Anderson said, Prue nodded.

"Now as for that plane ride back…" Anderson then said, Prue twitched. "We won't be able to go home for a while, given the situation we will need to find a place to stay, since this bug problem is out of control."

"Say, that reminds me Father Anderson; You said those vampires were from Hellsing," Prue began. Anderson gave her a sideways glance.

"What's-"

"What is Hellsing? I remember reading the name in a book somewhere; but I can't remember which." Prue said. Anderson narrowed his eyes, not even wanting to think about the Hellsing organization.

"We're a secret organization; which specializes in finding, and killing vampires." Said a voice from behind them, Prue turned, to see a short blonde woman with glasses and a dress suit, Prue cocked her head.

"Who in Lilith's name are you?" she asked, the short woman glared at the back of Anderson's head.

"My name is Integral Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing." The woman then said. Prue put a hand on her hip then pointed her thumb to her chest.

"Prue. What do you mean you kill vampires? I thought only Lilith's group and Iscariot took care of that." She said, Integra narrowed her eyes.

"We're very top secret to those who don't know about the vampires." She said then glared at Anderson who had remained quiet. "I thought I told Iscariot to stay out of my country!"

"Well if you kept yer bug problem under control I wouldn't be here, and neither would a person from Lilith's Group." Anderson said turning to face the short knight.

"Speaking of which what's Iscariot, or anyone for that matter, doing teaming up with Lilith's Group?" Integra asked, looking down at Prue, who was almost at eye level with the young woman.

"England's vampire problem has spread all the way to America. The women of Lilith's Group sent me to help Iscariot and Britain eradicate the inflation of vampires." Prue said, "My sisters in Lilith's Group have also been sent to places all around the world, so Miss Integra, your vampire problem is now the world's vampire problem."

Anderson was a little put off by Prue's attitude, normally she was childish and clumsy and just plan foolish. Now however she seemed to be a bit more professional, what was it that made her change her tone?

"And for the record, Miss Integra, Lilith's Group has been slaying the vampire centuries before the Hellsing organization was even thought of." Prue said in almost a growl, Integra narrowed her eyes.

"How dare you, a child talk to me in that tone? Just what kind of manners are the women of Lilith's Group teaching their young slayers?" she said, Prue had heard enough, she took out one of her guns and aimed it for Integra's head.

"You arrogant little female dog!" Prue shouted, "I'll teach you to insult my family like that!" suddenly there was the sound of gunfire and Prue fell to the ground with a bullet wound in her head. A laugh sounded from behind Integra.

"Looks like someone should have kept their mouth shut." Alucard said Integra turned and glared at the vampire, Anderson however just stared at Prue's bloody body lying on the ground.

"Alucard, what'd did you do that for, she was just a child!" Integra growled. Alucard only smiled.

"I had every right when she points a gun at my master." He said. Integra looked down at the girl with a hint of pity. Then all of a sudden Prue began to move.

"Don't look down on me with your pity, you English female dog." She growled as she began to stand. Her red scanty like uniform now stained with the dark crimson of her blood. Integra stared in amazement, Alucard looked amused.

"Yeah that's right dog, I can be shot in the head and still stand." she growled looking up at Integra and her guard dog.

"That's enough Prudence, let's go." Anderson said grabbing her by the shirt collar and walking off.

"Next time I find you that vampire won't be around to save you!" Prue shouted.

**Short chappy, sorry. But hey you all got to see Alucard and Integra. Man imagine the head ache you'd get from getting shot in the head. Aha it makes my head hurt just typing that out. Tell me what you think in reviews. Ja-ne!**


End file.
